


Our Future

by itislacey



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Kids, M/M, Phan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itislacey/pseuds/itislacey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil actually own the "Future Phil Lester" and "Future Dan Howell" Twitter accounts, and use them to talk about how they want their lives to be ten years in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Future

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my slice Lexie (@cakedhowell on twitter) because, um, what a great concept! Seriously, if you haven't seen these Twitter accounts in real life, I highly suggest you do so. They're so sweet and will make your heart swell with warmth. I included tweets in here from those two accounts, so any tweets you see here are real ones! If you want more, look up @daninthefuture and @AFuturePhil on Twitter. Anyways, here you go, Lexie! Sorry if it's a bit shit. This was harder than I thought.

Dan groaned as he woke up, rolling over and hitting the large object that shared the right half of the bed with him. 

"Oof," Phil said when Dan accidentally smacked him. He smiled down at Dan, setting his phone on his lap. "Good morning." 

"What are you doing?" Dan asked groggily, eyeing Phil's phone. 

"Good morning to you too," Phil said, chuckling. By the sound of his voice, it was clear he had been up for a little while already. Phil was not a morning person by any means. It took him at least a good forty-five minutes to even be able to talk to someone, let alone function at full capacity. He adjusted the glasses on his face, picking up his phone. "I'm just on Twitter, looking at accounts."

Dan yawned, opening his eyes a little wider. "Which account?" 

Phil glanced at him from the side, smirking. "My Phil one."

"Which Phil one?" Dan asked, voice full of mischief. 

"Eh, you know."

"Eh, maybe I don't." Of course, Dan knew what account he was talking about, based off the blush that rose in Phil's cheeks when he said "my Phil one." It wasn't his AmazingPhil account with the three million subscribers, but his other account with three thousand. The thing about the second account, however, was that no one knew it was the actual Phil Lester running it. It just looked like another fan account to everyone else, which is why it had so little followers. 

Phil huffed, his face still a nice shade of pink. "Fine. It's my future Phil account, okay?"

Dan chuckled, throwing an arm across Phil's lap. "Mmm. Living out your dream through your secret account, huh? What's your dream for today?" Dan always liked hearing about Phil's tweets, because he wanted to know what his friend wanted to have when they were older together. Now wasn't the right time in their life to get a dog and have kids, and Phil understood that, but that didn't mean he couldn't start living the dream a little early. Even if it was through a fake Twitter account.

"I posted a tweet about you changing our son's middle name to Kanye."

Dan laughed, burying his face in his pillow. "As great as that would be, I wouldn't do that to our son. Not officially, anyway."

"But you'd tell people that!" Phil said, smacking Dan lightly on his arm. "I know you would, so don't even tell me otherwise."

"You're right, I would. He would grow up and I'd tell him his middle name is Kanye. I'd let him believe it too. Until he saw his birth certificate when it's time to get him his driver's license." 

Phil rolled his eyes, placing his head over Dan's. "You can do that, but not officially. His middle name will be James."

"Why James?"

"Because that's your middle name, you leaf."

Dan smiled, reaching up to meet Phil's lips. He pecked them once, letting his head flop back down on the pillow. "What if I wanted it to be Michael? Hmm?"

"No. James is the only option," Phil said in a pouty tone. "Our daughter's can be the female version of that, if you really want it." 

"One of our children deserves to have the middle name of my savior." 

At that, Phil's cheeks heated up, and he leaned down into Dan for another kiss. This one more drawn out and smoother. He let Dan's tongue slip into his mouth, and Phil started to moan. "No," he said, clearing his throat and backing away. "Not today. I can't afford to be on a high."

Dan pursed his lips, pouting. "I deserve it since I have no cereal to eat this morning. You need to quit eating mine." 

"No! I need cereal just as much as you do. I bet our kids will want it just as much as us."

"Great, so they get to steal my cereal as well." 

Phil laughed, grabbing his phone. "That's a good one."

"What?" Dan asked, trying to peek at what Phil was typing. 

"'Dan's been lecturing me about cereal thievery for the past 15 minutes,'" he said as he typed it onto his future Phil account.

"It was not fifteen minutes!" Dan argued. 

Phil only laughed. "Don't worry, it's just a draft. By the time I post it, however, I would have listened to you for a total of fifteen minutes about stealing cereal." 

Dan glowered playfully, shoving Phil aside. "I'm going to get you back for this."

"I'd like to see you try," Phil said, rolling off the bed. "I need to go finish packing. My mum will throw a fit if I tell her I'm not done packing for our holiday before tour."

Dan nodded, still smiling as he watched Phil leave his room and finish packing up his stuff. He wasn't sure if he would be able to make it a week without seeing Phil or sleeping next to him. 

But maybe there's a solution to that, he thought. 

***  
Phil had left a few hours later for the airport, leaving Dan alone. Already he was bored, and he was unsure of what to do with his time until the thought hit him. He was originally going to wait a while to make his own future Dan account, but thinking about the conversations they had this morning, Dan could hardly wait.

While he set up his account, he thought about the tweets he would come up with. He supposed it wasn't that hard. Phil did it all the time and people ate it up. Anything about kids and homework seemed to get the most attention, so that exactly what Dan thought about.

He could see Phil sitting at the table in their lounge with their daughter, drawing pictures of their family and hanging it up on the fridge. Their dog, Totoro, would come running in, claws clicking on the hard floor as he jumped up on the couch, wanting attention. Dan smiled at Phil and he smiled back, showing him what their eldest daughter had drawn today. A picture of her two dads and a dog, with a little baby on the way. They were going to adopt again, this time a boy, to make their family a little larger and a little more complete. 

Dan could see them all when they were slightly older, showing their kids old photo albums of the time they traveled the world and put on a show. They were watching the video of the show, which would be fifteen years old, and seeing how cringy yet enjoyable it was at the same time. They were so much younger then, with their emo hair and only them to take on the world. Life was good then, but it would be even better in the future.

Dan supposed he could see why Phil made the account now. Pretending to live this life was as great as Phil always told him it would be. He wanted to marry Phil and have a family with him. He wanted a dog that slobbered just a little too much and cuddled in the bed with him and Phil. He wanted to add a kid in there as well, making the bed fuller and warmer. 

This was the life he dreamed about. 

When the account was up and ready to go, he made out a few tweets, keeping some in his drafts and tweeting some out and tagging Phil. He got followers instantly, and he wondered if he had accidentally connected this account to his danisnotonfire one, but it turned out people were just quick at catching tweets about Dan and Phil.

He quoted Phil's Kanye tweet from this morning, and said that he was going to edit the document when he was turned away, busy with their son.

Just thinking about this and making the Twitter account made Dan want to start the future now, but he knew he'd half to wait. Their U.S. tour hadn't even started yet, and they still had so many more countries to go to and work to be done, that there was simply no time for them to raise kids or care for a dog. They could barely keep their houseplants alive. 

But the future would come one day. And this Twitter account would be full of past wishes that came true. Dan just couldn't wait.

***  
Later that night, Phil called him on Skype. 

"I saw what you did! Dan, your tweets are what I aspire our lives to be like in the future."

Dan blushed as he laughed. "I'm ready for it, Phil. I want all of that. Now." 

"We have to wait," he said, his smile turning sad. "We can live vicariously through those accounts. Kind of like we do with Dil, you know?"

"I know," Dan said sadly. "I just . . ."

"Just what?"

Dan took a deep breath, ready to confess. "I just love you so much, Phil. You would be the best dad ever, even if you and the kids still steal my cereal. I don't want to wait years for this to happen. I want all of our tweets to come true."

Phil's eyes watered as he held his palm to his heart. "I love you so much, too, Dan. You don't even know. Everytime I open the account, I want to cry at how much I want those tweets to be real. I want to steal your cereal with our kids. I want to hang up their poorly drawn crayon family on the fridge. I want to have Friday night game night with our family and listen to you when we get into bed that night about how you let the kids win to make them happy. Dan, you're all I ever want, all I ever think about. You are my future, my home. But we have to get through all of this now and get our hectic life sorted out before we do any of that."

"I know," Dan whispered brokenly, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Do you think these accounts will be enough to hold us over until then?"

"I hope so," Phil said with a smile. "If not, we can talk about it everyday until our dreams come true. We have two months to spend together, and I plan on talking about our future for the whole ride."

Dan laughed, hiding his face in his hands. "We're pathetic. We can't even face our audience when it comes to us, but we can create fake Twitter accounts and pretend to be us in the future." 

"Except it's not pretend. It will be real," Phil assured. 

"Yeah. I guess it will be." Dan's heart swelled with joy. 

"I love you," Phil said. "Tweet about our future as much as you want. I'll be right there with you, agreeing to our happy life."

"I love you, too, Phil," Dan said, sniffling. "Do you think I'll still be relatable in my thirties with kids?"

Phil scoffed, rolling his eyes. "If you're not, you have to get a tattoo on your ass saying you're old now."

Dan's jaw slackened, but he laughed all the same. "Fine. I want the kids to write out the sentence though before I get it done."

"Deal," Phil said, laughing as he closed his Skype window.

Later that night, Dan saw the tweet from the future Phil account that said, "RETWEET if you think Dan should get this tattooed on his ASs!" followed by a picture of a sentence that read "It's okay, you're old now" in children's font and colored in with crayon. 

Dan retweeted it on his future Dan account, shaking his head slightly. That might be the only thing he didn't want to come true off of Phil's account, but if it meant he could still be the relatable twenty something year old man that he is now, and the one that Phil fell in love with, in his thirties, Dan would gladly take the tattoo. Just as long as it was written by his and Phil's kids.


End file.
